Crushes, Love and Confession
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: Edited fic. The original is still around if you want to know how sucky it is. Grev TalaxHilary. Enjoy and Reviews please.


Riixy: Okay, this is probably forgotten already, but this is the edited version of the original Crushes,Love and Confession. The original sucks though, now that I read it.

Tala: Agreed.

Kai: You are only agreeing cause this fic does not contain any TalaxDaichi.

Tala: -shrug- Part of it. This fic was written by you when you were thirteen?

Riixy: Close. That's why I think it sucked. Let's get on with it, shall we?

I do not own Beyblade. As I have said, this is an edited version from the original. The original shall still be kept for you guys to compare if you like. Really sucks though.

**Crushes , Love and Confession**

The crowd was cheering for Tyson and Brooklyn as they battle for the championships. Hilary was in the crowd cheering until she caught sight of a certain redhead.

'Huh, what is he doing here? He should be resting.' Tala's eyes finally fell on Hilary and their eyes met.

Kai, who was standing on a tall thingy, looked down with one eye, as the other was bandaged and smirked. Those two idiots have been in love with each other since they met. He knew that Tala loved Hilary and vice versa, just from a simple conversation between them.

**Flashback**

Tala was walking around to find his beyblade which mysteriously went off course during his training. 'Weird, where the hell is Wolborg?'

Hilary, on the other hand, was walking around the same area because she was tired of the fight between Tyson and Daichi. She had tried to seperate them but it was proven useless when they started to launch beyblades towards each other. Suddenly, she caught sight of a familiar beyblade lying in front of her.

'Weird, I could have sworn it wasn't here before.' Hilary thought as she bent down to pick up the beyblade, inspecting it, she realised this belonged to one of the Russian team. The cute redhead. 'What a minute, cute...?' Her thought was broken when she saw Tala walking towards her, seemingly finding something of his. Thinking that he could have been looking for his beyblade she went over to him and asked.

"Are you looking for this?" Hilary streched out her hand to offer the beyblade back to Tala.

"Yeah, where did you find it?" Tala took the beyblade back and shove it inside his pocket. 'Watch it, I am fragile.' Wolborg spoke into his mind, which Tala deliberately ignore.

"It was lying in front of my feet. Weird, I never noticed it before." Tala had a strange feeling that Wolborg might have something to do with this. 'I will deal with you later.' Tala spoke mentally to Wolborg, recieving a snort in return.

"You looked familiar..."

"Oh I am part of the BBA. I am Hilary." Hilary smiled and offered her hand for a handshake.

"I remember you now." Tala took Hilary's hand and a spark of electricity went throughout their body. They suddenly broke contact and started blushing madly. Unknown to them, a pair of purple eyes was watching them.

'Heh, so those two love each other. Maybe I could do a little matchmaking...But I need a more confirmation'

**End of flashback**

**Flashback**

Takes place during Tyson and Kai's match in the finals.

'Hm...I wonder if Tyson would win...What the hell am i thinking? Of course he would win!' thought Hilary while watching Tyson and Kai's beyblades ram into each other for the millionth time.

'Tyson's gotten better, well, no suprise there since Hilary is his coach...Why am i always thinking of her???' thought Tala while staring at Hilary.

Feeling like she was being stared at ,Hilary looked around and found Tala staring at her and blushed immediately and wondered 'Why is Tala looking at me like that...?' she thought.

'She looks pretty cute when she blushed .' realised what Tala just thought of, he blushed same colour as Hilary as they continue to stare at each other. This was noticed by Kai who caught sight of them.

'Heh, this is all the confirmation I need.'

**End of flashback**

Hilary walked to where Tala was standing.

"Hi..." Hilary almost wanted to slap herself for the lame greeting, I mean, one could start with a 'how are you' or anything but just one simple word with two letters and 3 dots.

"Hi..." Tala returned as he was feeling the same as Hilary.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed when Hilary started another conversation.

"How is your injuries? I-we were really worried." Unfortunately, Tala caught the mistake that Hilary tried to cover up.

"I am fine now. Thanks for worrying."

At the stone, Kai smirked while thinking 'Perfect...'

Not realising the match was already over, our soon-to-be couple were blushing a great number of reds.

Kai walked silently towards the two, stood near them while they are in their thoughts about what are they going to and Tala did not notice Kai standing there until Kai pushed the two towards each other. Their lips met each other in a 'kiss'.

Other bladers who were watching gushed over the couple.

"Aw, how cute."

"They are totally meant for each other."

"About time."

After they finally broke off from the lack of air, smiled shyly at each other.

"So, does that mean you are my girlfriend now?" Tala asked, smiling.

"Duh." Hilary replied with a smile of her own.

"Maybe I should post this on the website." Tala and Hilary turned to the voice and found Tyson smirking evily waving a video camera.

"It will sure to break the record of longest kiss in Japan." Tyson laughed and ran away with Tala and Hilary hot on his trail.

"YOU BETTER GIVE IT, TYSON!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere...

Woolborg smiled and said "My plan worked".

"Yeah, with the help of Kai." Dranzer smirked looking at the scene before her.

"Poor Tala, should have seen how scary Hilary is when she blows up" Dragoon said shaking his head.

"I agree with you there." Strata Dragoon said to his brother, also shaking his head.

"Shut up Dragoons. Hilary would never shout at Tala. Hilary only blows up at idiots" Driger said earning a pair of "Hey!" from the brothers.

"Sigh...Love..."said Draciel dreamily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riixy: So that's about it. I might consider to edit the other stories too.


End file.
